michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: The Ride – 3D
Transformers: The Ride – 3D (originally just Transformers: The Ride) is a theme park attraction which opened December 3, 2011 first at Universal Studios Singapore at Sentosa, Singapore, and then May 25, 2012 at Universal Studios Hollywood in California, with a third one at Universal Studios Orlando opening on June 20, 2013. Based on the live-action film series, the ride features High Definition 3D film footage and visual effects by Industrial Light & Magic. Synopsis At a NEST outpost in Universal Studios, you are enlisted and assigned with Evac to transport the last shard of the AllSpark. However, Ravage steals it and leaps onto Evac's hood and claws at the passengers. Bumblebee retrieves the shard from Ravage while battling Sideways and entrusts the riders and Evac to protect the AllSpark. Evac flees the scene by crashing through a wall and plowing through city traffic. Optimus Prime appears and says he will guide the way and tackles the charging Megatron, who orders the Decepticons to destroy them. Grindor then flies in and attempts to catch them with his rotor weapon but is blocked off by a train and loses his arm when Evac flees into a tunnel. Megatron continues to chase them and even captures Evac, who struggles and manages to break free. Megatron fires a missile at Evac while grappling with Optimus, but he maneuvers to avoid the oncoming shell and escapes through a hole blown in the wall by the missile. As they drive, Evac is pulled and thrown through the air by Devastator's vortex. As Evac drives away, Sideswipe provides back up and the pair race through city streets until Bonecrusher attacks. Sideswipe manages to hold off Bonecrusher until Evac blasts the Decepticon in the chest and head a few times. Evac is then pulled into Devastator's Vortex Grinder and only survives the grinders within due to activating his battle shields. When he emerges in one piece he is grabbed by Starscream's grappling hook and flung through the air as Starscream flies and is sent crashing into a building. Evac surveys the top of the building and sees Optimus and Megatron still locked in battle, with Megatron apparently being the stronger. Starscream returns to taunt Evac but is chased away by NEST air support. Not wanting to run anymore, Evac charges into Optimus and Megatron's battle and hits Megatron from behind. As Optimus holds Megatron from behind, Evac jabs the shard into Megatron's chest, severely weakening him. As this happens, Megatron falls backwards over the edge of the roof and pulls Evac down with him. Megatron howls in defeat as they both plummet to the ground but Bumblebee appears and catches Evac at the last moment. With Megatron defeated, Optimus Prime congratulates Evac and the recruits on a mission accomplished. As Evac drives through the tunnels back to base, he passes underneath Megatron's lifeless body smashed through the pavement and comments that the riders can ride with him anytime. Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) * Bumblebee (Mark Ryan) * Sideswipe (James Remar) * Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) * Ironhide (Jess Harnell) * Wheelie (Tom Kenny) * Evac (Dustin James Leighton) Decepticons * Ravage * Devastator (Frank Welker) * Grindor (Frank Welker) * Sideways (John DiMaggio) * Megatron (Frank Welker) * Starscream (Charlie Adler) * Bonecrusher (Jimmie Wood) Humans * You * Morshower * Theodore Stallworth Production The ride was announced in October 2008, and opened in Singapore on December 3, 2011. Trivia * In the ride's queue area, when the Autobots are speaking via screens, Bumblebee has his voice back (speaking more here than in four movies) before it ultimately gives out again. He and Ratchet are clearly just as frustrated as the fans over it. * At the end of the ride, when Optimus congratulates you and Evac, you can see a broken stone pillar that has "G1" written on it, most likely a reference to the Generation 1 cartoon. ** In the Hollywood and Orlando versions of the ride, a yellow Volkswagon Beetle can be seen at the very end, a nod to G1 Bumblebee, whose alternate mode was the Beetle. * Vector Prime stated that the ride corresponds to the universal stream Tyran 1211.03 Theta, and not the Quadwal cluster.